


Always Right

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hermione is right, again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione is right, again.

Title: Always Right  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #85: Speculation  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Hermione is right, again.

  
~

Always Right

~

“So, what do you think of my theory?” Hermione asked.

Ron scowled. “I’d rather not discuss this.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “There’s only one way to know,” she said. “Oh, look, here comes Malfoy. Let’s see what happens.”

Ron’s eyes widened. “Must we?”

As they watched, Malfoy said something to Harry, who laughed and held out his hand. Malfoy kissed it.

From across the way, Hermione watched as they walked away, hands still clasped, chatting animatedly. “I guess that answers our speculation,” she said to Ron. “They’re dating.”

Ron groaned. “You know, Hermione? I really wish you weren’t always right.”

~


End file.
